Walk through the Rain
by taggerung0254
Summary: The Turks find themselves in a bar with a few AVALANCHE members, and Yuffie ends up at the piano. A slightly fluffy story at the end, but nothing obnoxious. A oneshot for now, could become chaptered if there is call for it. Enjoy!


**This is a one shot, possibly to be continued if I can get my other two stories done any time soon. Which is not likely. Or if there is enough call for a continuation. A short Reffie story, mostly implied until the end. Sweet too. **

**I don't own FF VII or any of it's characters. I also don't own the song 'Room of Angel', from Silent Hill. The lyrics are beautiful, and the song is haunting. I recommend listening to it. Highly. **

The bar was quiet, considering how many people were in it. It was a high class place in Midgar, complete with a wine room the size of most people's houses and a grand piano sitting on a small stage in the corner. The lighting was low, giving it a mellow feeling.

The rain was pouring down in buckets outside. The weather might just be the cause of the quiet atmosphere this night. No one was willing to lighten the mood with laughter. Groups of friends stayed tightly together, as though they had been through something horrible and were afraid of being alone.

It could also be caused by the Turks that occupied a table near the piano in the corner. They had arrived only a few minutes ago, but it seemed like ages to the other people in the bar.

"Where are our drinks?"

"Relax, Reno. You just ordered." Tseng, ever calm and collected, had an amused smile on his face at Reno's antics. The red-head made a face at him, then he settled down to watch the other people in the bar. They all avoided his gaze, making him smirk.

"You'd think people would learn that we drink off duty. I'm sick of people cringing away when I go to get a drink."

"What did you expect? We're Turks." Was Rude's reply. He still wore his sunglasses, even in the dim lighting of the bar.

"True. I still- hey! Look at who else is here." Reno nodded his head at a table against the wall to their right. Tseng, Rude and Elena all looked at it, startled to find a few members of AVALANCHE there. Cloud's hair was the most recognizable, marking him easily. Next to him was Tifa. They were cuddling in the corner of the booth the group had. The opposite corner was occupied by Reeve. Next to him was Yuffie. Of all the group, she had changed the most. Her hair was longer now, and she had perfectly manicured nails. She even wore a dress, a black number that hugger her body in just the right way. Long legs that ended in petite feet with polished nails were adored with heels that made most women cringe. Elena grimaced at her shoes, shaking her head.

"How the hell do women wear those things? You can't take a step that's bigger than a foot wearing them."

"You're just jealous that you can't look that good wearing them, Elena." Reno grinned at her, which earned him a glare.

"Still have a crush on the ninja girl, Reno?" It was Elena's turn to grin as Reno glared at her. She and Rude had teased him relentlessly about his apparent 'crush' after leaving Wutai.

"Shut up, Elena. It wasn't a crush."

"Then why do you get this 'look' on your face whenever anyone mentions her name? Huh?"

"Enough, both of you." Tseng cut in, silencing the retort on Reno's tongue. They were silent after that, glaring at each other. It allowed them to hear the conversation at their former enemies' table.

"...not anyone at the piano tonight?" Reeve said, taking a drink.

"Tifa could always play for us." Cloud suggested, earning a gentle slap on the leg from the woman. "You could."

"No. I get stage fright. Hey, Yuffie, why don't you go sing for us?" The Turks watched as the formerly relaxed ninja tensed, the muscles in her legs shifting as though ready for battle. No one else but Reno seemed to notice how her face became like a mask, hiding any expression whatsoever.

"No."

"Come on, Yuffs! I've heard you sing in the shower! It's so lovely."

"I said no, Tifa." Yuffie's hands gripped her glass tightly.

"Yes. Or I'll make Cloud sing the 'Rubber Duckie Song'."

"Go right ahead." Cloud looked indignantly at Tifa, who was ignoring him in favor of giving Yuffie pleading looks. Reno shook his head.

"What about for a mastered Bolt materia?" Reeve put in.

"I said no." The words were clipped, and they finally seemed to get the message that she truly did not want to do it. Or they finally saw her expression and posture. Which ever was the case, Reno gave a silent sigh of relief. Until Elena spoke up.

"Afraid of croaking like a toad, Yuffie?"

"Shut up, Elena." Reno was uncharacteristically serious, and got concerned frowns from both Rude and Tseng. Elena was oblivious to them, and Reno's tone of voice.

"Or are you just afraid?"

Reno was about to hit her when Yuffie stood up, catching his attention. She walked over to the piano, stepping up onto the small stage. She did not look at anyone, simply sat down at the piano. Several other people noticed she was up there, and they all turned toward that corner of the bar. Her fingers began moving along the keys, playing a soft, haunting melody that brought an abrupt hush to the bar. Reno watched, not even acknowledging the drink that was set before him.

Then she began to sing.

_'You lie, silent there before me,_

_Your tears, they mean nothing to me,_

_The wind, howling at the window, _

_The love, you never gave,_

_I give to you.'_

_'You really don't deserve it,_

_But now, there's nothing you can do,_

_So sleep, in your only memory,_

_Of me, my dearest mother.'_

_'Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,_

_...goodbye..._

_It was always you that I despised,_

_I don't feel enough for you to cry,_

_...oh well..._

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,_

_...goodbye...goodbye...goodbye...'_

The piano continued, the same haunting melody echoing through the bar. Yuffie's voice was soft, but clear and full of an emotion no one wanted to examine too closely. Her eyes were closed, fingers moving along the keys by memory. Everyone stood or sat stock still.

_'So insignificant, sleeping dormant deep inside of me,_

_Are you hiding away, _

_Lost, under the swirls,_

_Maybe flying high in the clouds,_

_Perhaps you're happy without me.'_

_'So many seeds have been sown in the fields,_

_And who could sprout up so blessedly if I had died,_

_I would never have felt sad at all,_

_You will not hear me say, _

_"Where is the light?"_

_I wonder if it's weeping somewhere.'_

_'Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,_

_...goodbye..._

_It was always you that I despised,_

_I don't feel enough for you to cry,_

_...oh well..._

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,_

_...goodbye...goodbye...goodbye...'_

The song ended, but the spell it had cast was still on the room and it's inhabitants. Not a sound was made as she left the stage, walking past the table that held her slack-jawed friends and right to the one that held the Turks. She paused beside Elena, who looked as though she was going to be ill. Guilt at her earlier words beat at her nearly as much as Reno wanted to do in real life.

"I may be lots of things, Elena, but I'm not a coward."

Yuffie walked away, going to the front room where the coat-check was. Reno downed his drink in one gulp, slamming the glass on the table. It made nearly everyone jump. He was angry, but also worried.

"You just had to open your big mouth, didn't you, Elena?" That was all he said as he got up and followed Yuffie's steps to the outer room. He found her donning her coat, looking out at the rain. She still had not changed her expression. Reno collected his own coat, and grabbed her umbrella before she could step outside and open it. She started to glare at whoever had invaded her space, but it turned to shock when she saw Reno. "Hey."

"Hey."

"I tried to make her shut up."

"I know."

The doorman opened the doors for them, and Reno stepped outside, opening the umbrella and finding it large enough for three people to stand under. He turned to a bewildered Yuffie and waved impatiently.

"You going to stand there all night?" Yuffie smiled then, breaking the mask that had settled on her face. He sighed audibly, and waved her over again. She came to him this time, taking his arm as they walked out into the rain.

"You haven't called in a while."

"Been busy. You been okay?"

"Yeah. Where are we going, Reno?"

"Home."

"You'll have to lend me some pajamas."

"Don't I always?"

"Yeah, you do. Are you going to try and weasel your way into bed with me again?"

"Don't I always?" This made her laugh, and it brought a rare smile to Reno's face.

"Yeah. You don't have to weasel tonight, though. I don't want to be alone."

"Alright, but no kicking me in your sleep. I can still feel the pain from when you got me in the balls last time. I can't believe I sleep next to you but not with you and let you get away with that kind of shit."

"Cause you love me, Reno."

"Yeah. Cause I love you."

**There you go. Short and sweet. If you want more, I might be able to write more to it, but for now this is a one-shot. Review, please, if you'd be so kind. **


End file.
